WWE MC Raw
by Wicforever
Summary: The WWE is one of the most known Motorcycle Clubs, or MC's in the world. It is split between Raw, the 1%er's and SmackDown, which is just barely on the right side of the law. NXT are prospects, not sure yet where they best fit or if they will fit at all. Their biggest rival UFC MC is a huge threat. What happens when they find love during 'war? Multiple "Superstars" in cast.
1. Chapter 1

**WWE MC Raw**

 **BY: WicForever**

 **A/N:** **This is set in an Alternate Universe. All Superstars from WWE are the characters they play and are not owned by me. No real names (save Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon due to how they are on the shows) are used. Only original characters I create are owned by me.**

 **Potential for multiple "books" the first one focusing more on Raw, the second on Smackdown to introduce key players and story lines. Ultimately this is various romances rolled up into the MC world.**

Chapter 1

Bayley sighed as she emerged from the causeway leading from the plane to the gate in Austin-Bergstrom International Airport having just arrived from Chicago. She had been able to avoid all of this for 25 years of her life, and now she is being dragged in. Well...sort of dragged in. More like he her father and stepmother were pulling her in. Stating it was for her protection. To her knowledge she was a surprise, and her parents decided that it was best if she was raised by her mom. Her father loved her, she knew that. He always made sure that she had what she needed and made it a point to visit her a few times a year, but this was something she never planned on.

The brunette grabbed her carry-on and made her way to baggage claim and waited just a few moments before the whirring of the belt started up and luggage start coming around the twisting path. She saw her two larger cases coming down, and stepped grabbing the first, then the second one. Attaching her carry-on to one of the bigger ones, she stepped out into the warm late March day searching for...she wasn't even sure who was picking her up. Taking a moment, she put her purse between her legs and shrugged out of her jacket noting the difference in weather in Austin compared to Chicago.

"Bayley?" a feminine voice asked coming from the young woman's right. Turning, Bayley saw a woman who looked to be close-ish in age to her. Deep auburn waves fell over the other woman's shoulders, bright blue eyes, looked back at Bayley's own hazel eyes. Looking over the outfit she wore, plain white tank top, black jean shorts, and strappy sandals on her feet. With a nod the woman continued. "Hi, I'm Skie. I was sent to pick you up. Let's get you in the car and head out."

Bayley gave a small smile to Skie and nodded again grabbing her luggage and following the redhead to the Chevy Tahoe that was sitting with the flashers on. After loading the luggage in the back, they climbed in and set off to head to where her father was.

While Skie was picking up Bayley, about thirty miles away in Rockton, a small town that generally doesn't garner much attention, one of its most notorious residence is holding a small meeting in the back of a building that would remind one of one of those lodges that require membership.

"She will be here within an hour. That's where you three come in." The man's long blonde hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck into a ponytail that rested over center of his broad back. "You three are my most trusted, however Seth, most of the responsibility is going to fall to you. Roman and Dean, I still expect you both to help."

Seth's hazelnut eyes met the blue-gray eyes of their leader, their boss if you will. Giving a nod but remained silent knowing there was going to be more. The other two men by his side, Dean and Roman, his brothers on many levels except biological, also nodded, but like Seth remained silent.

"I need her protected twenty-four hours. My home would be too obvious, so for that reason she will be staying with you. If you hurt her, you are dead. That's my only warning." Pausing to catch his breath, the fair haired, well muscled man continued. "Keep in mind her mother is missing, she knows this but doesn't know why. More than likely, she is dead. UFC has no self control, and have been trying to get to me for years. Get to all of us. Going after the mother was a warning, and their threat to harm Bayley, or worse, is a way to get to me, to defeat me, and I will NOT allow that to happen. One more thing, she doesn't know what we are all about. I want to try to keep it that way for as long as possible. Are we all understood?"

Again the three men nodded their head before they were dismissed. Once they stepped out of the room and shut the door behind them, Seth ran his fingers through his long, loose, chestnut locks blowing out a stream of air from between his lips. He thought about the threats they all have been given in a general broad sense, except Ember and Becky. They have been directly threatened by the UFC as well. Wanted by them for their power, and ability, and it didn't hurt that both were very attractive. Seth began wondering what his boss' daughter looked like.

As the three men stepped out into the sunlight, a fourth man, tall, with long brown hair, stepped up. "Eh fella's, how's the day shakin down so far?" his deep voice laced with a semi-thick Scottish accent.

"Hey there Drew, shaping up to be a busy one. Looks like you put in a bit of a workout there." Roman replied, grasping Drew's hand, shaking it. He took note of the excessive perspiration coming off the Scottish man's forehead.

"Aye, just because I have been accepted with you lot, doesn't mean I get to start bein soft." Drew chuckled, his dimples making an appearance. The other three men chuckled along with me nodding in understanding.

"I don't think anyone would ever describe you as soft man." Seth replied, then with a quick glance at his brothers, and the slightest nod from each of them, Seth spoke up yet again. "C'mon Drew, we all need to head to the house and get things ready. We'll fill you in. Tomorrow you will be officially become the newest enforcer. And if we know H the way we do, you will be added to this assignment."

The enforcers, more commonly referred to as The Shield because it's what they do, are the main protectors of RAW division of the WWE MC. The are protection, but also the best at bringing justice by ANY means necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Skie and Bayley were about ten minutes out from the airport heading back to town. Bayley hadn't said anything, just stared out the window at the passing scenery but not really taking note of anything. Skie wondered about her, what her story was and who she was to H. Well assumed this woman knew H since he was the one that asked if Skie would pick her up.

Skie herself had only been in Rockton for about a year, but already she felt part of the community. It did help that H and his wife helped with that. They were the only ones that knew why she moved there. She literally left her life behind, her parents died when she was very young in a car accident, her older brothers took care of her. Each of them getting involved with a group that was at best dangerous. She fled for her safety. Now, she feels like she can breathe. Finally.

Unable to deal with the quiet anymore, Skie broke it, she spoke with a soft mellow tone, not wanting to come off nosey or threatening.

"Bayley, I don't know your story, or why you have come out here, and honestly it doesn't matter. We all have our pasts. I just wanted to let you know that if you need a friend, I'm here." Taking a moment Skie glanced over at her travel mate and gave a sincere smile.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that." Bayley responded returning the smile with one of her own albeit more sad. "This is just very sudden and I still haven't wrapped my mind around everything yet. But I may take you up on that friendship offer. You seem like you're nice…"

With her voice trailing off, Bayley's mind wandered back to just a few days ago. She had returned home from the gym ready to hit the shower and get ready for work. When she arrived she noticed the door busted near the handle. She knew enough to not to go in, instead she went back to her car, got in and backed out of the driveway and parked on the street so she could drive off if needs be. From there she pulled out her cell phone and called 911. Within five minutes the first police car rolled up, followed by another two in the next few minutes.

The first officer that arrived spoke with her for a moment, then advised her to wait in her car while he and the other officers checked her home. Another twenty minutes passed before he stepped out and called her over. Getting out of her car with her purse, phone and keys, she pressed the lock button on the key fob and went up the steps and entered her home. Looking around she cried out in surprise and shock. Furniture was moved as though it was pushed and some was knocked over, some pictures were knocked over or ripped from the walls. She shook her head as her eyes welled up, then the tears overflowed, creating rivers over her cheeks.

Darting down the hall Bayley had ran to her mothers room to find that door busted too, it was a disaster at best. Seeing her purse and everything scattered on the floor in front of the dresser she knew that something happened. She pushed past the police officer that had followed her she then ran to the garage only to spot her mother's car still there. But her mom was not there at all. The officer was finally able to get her attention, she explained about her mother missing, well attempted to considering she was pretty much hysterical at this moment.

A few hours later, they had processed the scene, and all but the officer that arrived first and she guessed a detective, had left. They took their final statements then advised that she gather as much as she could, and stay at a hotel at least for the next couple of nights. They recommended one that wasn't too far away so they could keep someone posted there for the next couple of days. With a simple nod she grabbed her purse which now had her phone and keys in it and went to her room to pack up.

That night she was locked in her hotel room, and was pulling out something to change into for bed after she took a shower. As she did, she noticed an envelope. One she recognized, but never opened. She was told to only open it in the case of an absolute emergency. She felt this fit that to a T.

 _Dear Bayley,_

 _If you are reading this then that means something has happened to me. Which means that you may be in danger. Below is a phone number, I need you to call it. That is a special number to your father, a secure line. He will help you from there. Please do this as this can be a matter of life or death for you._

 _Remember, I love you always,_

 _Mom._

Below her name was a number. Shower forgotten, Bayley grabbed her phone and called. Two days later she was at Midway Airport boarding a plane to Austin. On a plane to her father with all she considered important. And a message that was left for him.

"Welp here we are, Rockton Texas. It isn't much, but it's home. I'm taking you just outside of town." Skie explained as they traveled down a two lane road flanked by small mom and pop type shops. It was a quaint little town.

"Are we going to my dad's house?" questioned Bayley.

"No, he has me taking you elsewhere, still close to him though. That's all I know though." Explained Skie, preventing any further questions as to why since she didn't know.

Within a few minutes they were just outside of town, turning off the main road they took one that winded for about a quarter mile before coming to what could only be described as mansion or a plantation style home. It was huge. Not quite like a dorm at college, this looked more homey. They pulled up and Skie came to a stop and shifted the vehicle into park and got out. Bayley followed suit and followed the auburn haired woman up the short stack of stairs onto the front porch and waited patiently after they knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A muffled "yeah comin" was just barely heard and the extra few seconds it took for their minds to registered the words, the door was opening. The heavy door swung open with Dean standing there with his light brown hair intentionally tousled to look messy, a smirk across his lips. His broad chest covered with the stretched cotton of a t-shirt dyed black, tucked in at the waist into dark washed straight legged jeans, a black leather belt with silver buckle, and his feet covered in black boots with the jeans covering the top. The clothing molded to his body almost as a second skin, the only thing that hung loosely on Dean was the black leather vest covered in patches. On the front in the upper left was a patch was "Lunatic" his road name. Then various random patches all over from different events and such.

"Well hello there Skie, whatcha got with ya?" He asked, leaning against the door post giving them both a wink.

Skie just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Where's Architect?"

"YO SETH THE BODY IS HERE!" The man yelled into the dorm like home. Bayley looked at him wide eyed and shocked while Skie fought back a chuckle. 'Lunatic' stepped aside and with a sweeping gesture, offered them to come in.

"Go ahead Bayley, I'm going to grab your bags." Skie stated. Bayley started to offer to help but Skie just shook her head causing her auburn waves to dance over her shoulders.

Stepping in, she was surprised at how clean the place was. For some reason she expected beer cans and pizza boxes to be all over the place. Another shout for 'Seth' by the man that let her in caused her to jump and spin around to face him. He just gave her a smirk and walked around her.

"I heard you the first time Dean, chillax man…." A new voice spoke up and seemed to have abruptly stopped. He was staring, he couldn't help but stare. His eyes roamed over her. From the top of her light brown hair, over her sweet face that looked just a little too innocent, over her plain white shirt, tucked neatly into her light faded blue jeans with a purple belt and down to the purple converse that covered her feet. Then they roamed back up again, stopping and pausing at her eyes. The corners of his mouth curling slightly upwards as he saw the slight flush of her cheeks from his visual appraisal of her. "You must be Bayley."

Her head bobbed in a slight nod, tongue a bit tied, flustered at the moment. She never had anyone look her over the way this man did. The one she believed was named Seth, but had 'Architect' patch on the left chest of his almost identical vest to that of 'Lunatic' or rather Dean.

"C'mon," Seth stated, taking her hand and gently pulling her in, "let's sit down and introduce you to everyone here, and lay some ground rules."

Bayley willingly followed him to what she guessed was a living room. With couches and chairs, big huge tv and something that brought a smile to her eyes. Game consoles. She saw a variety of them, and she could only hope that maybe she would have the opportunity to play on them. Her attention turning to the man that still was holding her hand and leading her to sit down on a black leather couch. She sank into the comfortable cushions, as two more men joined them.

"Well here are your bags." Skie's voice called out. At that moment Skie saw Drew walking into the room. Her heart started to be slightly faster, but she forced her smile to drop when they made eye contact for a brief moment. "I need to head to Red Rover to get it open for the day. Stop by once your settled Bayley...if they let you."

With that the blue eyed beauty walked out, head held a bit higher than normal, got into her SUV and drove off, a cloud of dust trailing behind her. The guys looked at Drew, he smirked and shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Seth as she settled down into one of the matching black leather chairs.

Once everyone was there, Seth introduced himself, Dean, Roman, and Drew. Then went on to explain the 24 hour protection she was under. What that meant was basically other than sleeping, showering, or relieving herself, she would always have at least one of them with her. He did explain that most of the time it would be him. He explained about her room being next to his, and they had a connecting door that was in the walk in closet. It was an escape if needed.

From there they just started asking her general questions about her, getting to know her, at least enough to do their jobs. She disclosed that she was proficient in some Martial arts, mainly Karate and Judo. The guys gave a nod of respect. Relieved that she wasn't completely helpless.

"I understand why my dad did this. I understand the seriousness of it. Normally I would have argued, but my mom...I don't know if she's alive or...or…" Bayley's voice trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She still held hope that she would see her mother again someday. Blinking rapidly while looking upwards, she prevented any tears from falling. Right now she needed to be strong. She can fall apart later if needs be.

"Shit, we gotta go." Roman stated suddenly checking his wrist which had a watch wrapped around it. "Looks like you are gonna have to miss it Seth. She can't come to this."

"Yeah I know. It sucks, but excusable. Y'all will fill me in whenever you get back. Dean, Roman, and Drew nodded and stood to leave.

"C'mon Psychopath, let's do this." Dean blurted out as they all headed out. The rumbling of motorcycles starting, and the revving of the engines before long, the sound grew distant and a silence hung in the air.

Looking down at her hands Bayley watched her fingers fidget. Her mind trying to take everything in. She didn't notice Seth standing and looking down at her until he cleared his throat. Startled she looked up at him and their eyes met. For a moment, their gazes were locked and if one were observing, they would have sworn there were some sparks flying there.

"Let's grab your bags and I will show you to your room, the hidden door to my room and otherwise a tour of the place." stated Seth once he finally broke the silence.

"Um, yeah sure. Sounds good." Bayley replied standing, her arm brushing against him accidentally. She could feel heat forming on her cheeks as she moved toward her bags that were left by Skie.

Before she could grab them, Seth snatched the biggest ones, leaving Bayley to grab the other two and to follow him.


End file.
